Elizaveta's Diary
by Kagura-chan15
Summary: Elizaveta is given a diary at the beginning of her junior year of high school. What craziness will ensue? AU, human names used, some characters names are fan made. Rated T for now. Slight AusxHun,and mentions of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this has been a plot bunny in my head for the looooooongest time. I finally got it down in my laptop and ready to post. To previous readers of my naruto stories, I haven't stopped my other story, I just haven't gotten the urge to retype everything from my notebook…..though there might be another update soon…depends on how much procrastination is do :D anyway…I do NOT own hetalia, I just claim the plot of this fic. Enjoy~ **journal fic**

Dear Diary,

HOMEROOM, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

Thanks to my sentimental parents I now have something no junior in high school has; a flipping diary. They say it's for "memories" or some crap like that. So me, being me and not wasteful, I kept the damn thing and that's what I am doing right now. My name is Elizaveta and I'm in homeroom on the first day of school waiting for my LATE teacher to show up. My classmates around me are not necessarily loud…..they just aren't quiet.

My boyfriend, Roderich, is sitting by himself silently behind me. I can hear his tapping fingers as he practices a music piece he is performing in an upcoming recital.

Here is a list of what my other classmates are doing:

Feliciano, talking with his two friends, Kiku and Ludwig.

Francis is talking up a new girl; she'll be gone in a week.

Alfred is fighting again with Arthur; they are totally crushing on each other.

Antonio is messing with Lovino as usual. Oh, ouch. He just got punched in the face.

Matthew? I can't find him. No one ever can.

And I just had to duck because of a flying Korean glomping his Chinese friend. That child needs to kiss Yao; because there is no other way that the man will realize that normal brothers don't grope each other.

Thank god Ivan is in a different class this year. His younger sister got REALLY annoying.

FINALLY! The teacher's fifteen minutes late, but at least he's here.

What the?...He has some student with him, he must be new. The kid looks weird: silvery white hair, pale, and red eyes….he reminds me of a hot vampire! Not that I find him attractive! Not. At. All. Apparently his name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, and he's "awesome". If I could somehow show rolling eyes in here, I would. And OF COURSE the teacher would decide to sit him beside me. FML. I'll write more later, the idiot is poking me, trying to get my attention

Dear Diary,

LUNCHTIME, FIRST DAY

I'M GONNA KILL HIM! HOW DARE HE ASK ME MY SIZES? I HOPE I LEFT A PERMANENT HAND MARK ON HIS FACE!

Vvegfkubvn;mo,ds'.fwkdfvrnbnb;m sv

…okay, I'm calm now. Thanks to my loving Roderich I mean. Lunch period is my savior. Roderich is sitting beside me, patting my hand reassuringly and trying to calm me down. He's murmuring calming words in my ear. He can tell how pissed I am. He saw me hit Gil when he asked me that question with a perverted look over. That damn bastard, why would he ask such a thing? I think I left a red mark that will last all day. GOOD.

As you can tell he's my favorite person in the whole wide world. So you can bet that I was SO happy to find out that Gilbert is in all of my classes so far. No really. Thrilled. SCREW THIS, its torture! He follows me around like a little chick, pecking at my patience! Everywhere I go he's there! He won't let up; he keeps asking me weird questions in every class.

He FINALLY shut up when I ran off crying. I had had enough. He looked pretty upset as well.

Dear Diary,

AT HOME, AFTER SCHOOL

I can easily say that this was the worst first day of school EVER. I didn't get to hang out with Roderich after school because he is preparing for that major recital, my new arch nemesis is in every one of my classes, and I have homework on the first day. Great, fantastic, the German neighbors were invited for dinner to celebrate the first day. Guess what? Ludwig? Has an older brother, who went to boarding school, he just transferred into my class. His name? You get three guesses, and the first two don't count. You guessed right. Gilbert Beilschmidt. This day just can't get any worse.

Oh it just did. The adults wandered outside to enjoy their drinks and give the juniors some time to talk. Ludwig is sitting there texting, leaving me to talk to HIM. He looks a little uncomfortable and keeps glancing at me. Darn, it looks like the mark didn't last as long as I had hoped….

LATER

HOLY SHIT! H-he didn't? The bipolar albino freak asked to talk to me alone. I led him to the front of the house away from everyone and I stood there tapping my foot in annoyance. First he stuttered, and then he apologized. In the dim light I couldn't tell, but it looked like he was blushing. I went to make a snarky remark when, in the blink of an eye, his lips were on mine.

Lets just say I ran to the kitchen, grabbed the first thing I could use as a weapon (a frying pan) and chased him out of the house. I think I landed a few hits…you could hear him screaming as I chased him all the way back to his house

So, what did you think? This is my first hetalia fic and I'm kind of nervous and reviews will be welcome; good or bad. I kind of enjoyed writing this, but the journal perspective is more difficult than I thought. Hearts to all, I have a better PruHung fic in mind, but I'm going to get this one started off and the other Naruto story updated first before I attempt it. I'm trying to make myself update and it just doesn't work . hearts to all! ~


	2. Chapter 2

Ello, this chapter was typed in advance, so some people are lucky~ I was waiting for a single review and I received one, soooo….next chapter ^^ . Right now it's slow and I don't know where it's going to end, but that's the fun of life :3 Enjoy~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Diary,

AFTER SCHOOL

It was a long second day of school. Gilbert showed up in class today with bruises everywhere and I couldn't hide my smirk. He stayed quiet and wouldn't look me in the eyes either. Roderich kept looking at me with my smirk and Gilbert who looked like a beaten puppy. At lunch he asked about it. I….I couldn't tell him what really happened. Instead I told him I was just happy someone knocked the "awesome" Gilbert down a few pegs. I knew he saw I was lying, but he didn't push me. Ugh, I have to go, the homework load was doubled today.

Dear Diary

Sorry, it's been about a week and a half. I had tons of homework and there really wasn't anything memorable. Well, except the date of the home coming dance….it's the same day as Roderichs recital so guess whose going dateless…..ME. This totally sucks! The homecoming dance is something I was looking forward to alllll summer! I mean, I can still go, just without my boyfriend of two years. Oh well, I'll just go with friends.

Dear Diary

AFTER SCHOOL

Today I'm going shopping with Feliks, hopefully he can help me find a dress. I haven't seen him in a while since he's in the class with Toris, Ivan, and a couple of my other friends/acquaintances. We are meeting in front of the mall in a couple of minutes.

LATER

I found the most wonderful dress ever! It's pale blue and strapless. The skirt flows and the length is just below the knee. The top part is vertically shirred and around the waist of it is a black ribbon tied in a bow. Along the top and bottom hem there is black lace as well. After finding the perfect dress I found the perfect heels, not too high, but tall enough for elegance; black and strappy to go with the dress. Then Feliks and I spent forever in other stores looking for accessories. I ended getting a clip with blue flowers, a black handbag, choker, and lacy gloves. For jewelry, I purchased simple black flower studs and flower pin to attach to my choker. Homecoming is about a week away, I can't wait!

Dear Diary,

THE FRIDAY BEFORE THE DANCE

Sorry love! I have been running around all week trying to stay caught up in my homework at the same time as prepping for the dance. I have everything worked out with my friends. I am going with Elise who adores Belgium chocolate, Seychelles who loves her fishie friends, Meimei who is adorably childish, and Lili who can be a little shy; her brother is our male escort because he has a sister complex. Everyone is carpooling with the person who lives closest. I have my dress and everything ready for Homecoming and tomorrow morning im getting my hair done. All the girls are getting together to get ready so everyone is carpooling here first since my house is in the middle. Well time for my beauty sleep~

Dear Diary

AFTER THE DANCE

Oh Shiiiiiiiit! I'll write tomorrow morning, so much happened tonight, I just need to think. Why would he do such a thing?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes, this was shorter that the first chapter, but I wanted to end it here. I can't guarantee a longer chapter in the future, but I know there will be one ^^ reviews are again appreciated and I hope that people like this story.


	3. Chapter 3

OK. So in my procrastination I completed the third chapter….I am a baaaad student XD and I got scolded for the cliffhanger so this will be published so they don't scold me again ^^ I hope everyone likes this chapter….Now I need to get back to my German homework .  
-

Dear Diary,

MORNING AFTER

I woke up this morning and I feel like last night was just a dream. A wonderful dream that turned into somewhat of a nightmare I might add. I was there with all of my friends as you well know, and we met up with the boy group. At first this was great; everyone was talking, dancing, and having a good time. Then someone tapped me on my shoulder. It was Gilbert of course and he asked me to dance; he was looking nervous and there was a faint blush on his cheeks. It was cheesy, but adorable. As we danced the next dance (of course it was a slow one) we started to talk. At first he seemed flustered and didn't know what to do.

What happened to his "awesome" routine?

Anyways, slowly I started to understand him. His family didn't like their freak of a first son. They sent him away because they feared him (it was his hair and eyes). As time went on we got closer and closer to each other and near the end of it I was practically hugging him while we swayed to the music. Then he said my name and I looked up. I saw my reflection in his eyes and before I knew it we were leaning close, eyes closing, and then I felt his lips on mine. I felt like time stopped and stood still. My brain was running a mile a minute until an image of Roderich appeared and then it came to a crashing stop. Why did I kiss Gilbert? I pulled away from gilbert shocked, face flushed (and matching his) I remember feeling wetness on my cheek and then I slapped him. It was very audible and the whole room heard. I think I ran out crying.

How could I do this to Roddy, who has been nothing but kind to me? It was just a stupid night and I was affected by the music and the lights. At midnight everything fell apart and I ran home rather than face the questions of my friends. That kiss meant nothing; my feelings are the same as ever, I love Roderich. Right?...

Dear Diary,

AFTER SCHOOL MONDAY

I couldn't look at Roderich today! I didn't even congratulate him for getting first place for his recital. I was a cheater. Gil avoided me just as much as I avoided Roddy. We ran into each other on the way to the bus loop and all of my books fell, even you diary. Face red, I didn't look up at him while I gathered everything up. Then his hand touched mine as we reached for you. When I looked up I saw he was red too. We stared at each other till the bell signaling the buses leaving went off. He swore and I sighed. We were forced to walk home together. He did offer to carry my books, but I denied. We continued to walk in silence till he spoke the words, "I'm sorry". I was shocked. He went on rambling saying "he had no right" and he knows that "you're attached" his voice died down as we neared our houses. We stopped at the front of mine. He hesitated and kissed me on the cheek mumbling that I deserved better. I am ashamed that as he walked I touched the spot he kissed. I knew that my face was flushed and things were changing. And I hate myself for it. Roderich is perfect. Roderich is smart. Roderich is safe. Oh no….did I just write that? It's not true, I'm not with him because he's safe. I'm with Roddy because he's nice, romantic, and I care about him. Gilbert is just a fascination, a grass is greener thing. I'll get over it and remain happily together with Roddy; I swear it.

Dear Diary,

LATER

I think Roderich knows something's up, he texted me asking if we could "talk". I know what that means. We are meeting up tomorrow morning for breakfast before school. Maybe I'm being paranoid….

Dear Diary,

IN CLASS, NEXT MORNING

Roderich showed up late to our meeting. By the time he had gotten there I was done eating and waiting there looking like a fool. His explanation? He was practicing and lost track of time. That's all he does is practice! We never go on dates during recital season because it's his future. I understand that. But I want time set aside for me too. And I told him that. Then he angrily told me he heard what had happened and asked why I was hiding it. I lost it. I stood up slamming my hands on the table. And basically told him that I hadn't because the kiss was an accident and it didn't change anything between us so I saw no need to tell him. I then told him if he couldn't trust me it was over, and I stormed out. Why did I do that? I walked out on the one guy who cared about me.

When he came into the classroom he walked to the back of the room, furthest from me, and sat next to his childhood friend, Vash. I guess this means we are over….. I think Gilbert saw me look away from Roderich. I am trying not to cry. I will write later. The teacher arrived.

Dear Diary,

AFTER SCHOOL

Well, by the end of the school day everyone knew Roderich and I broke up. My friends all came over to make sure I was ok, and they remembered to bring chocolate. I sent them all home, I wanted to be alone. I'm watching chick flicks munching on chocolate and popcorn. It's very soothing. Hold on, the doorbell just went off again…..

-  
Heh. So I set myself up to be scolded again, but it's a good way to finish a chapter and make myself type more….i might even finish the fourth chapter before I go home for spring break tomorrow XP I hope everyone liked this chapter, I made it longer! :D well, till I update again…..ciao!~


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, I went on a trip for half my spring break and the other half was helping with renovations and dealing with personal drama. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait~

Well here's the next chapter, enjoy~ 3 3 3

Dear Diary,

LATER

It was Gilbert at the door. He came over to apologize about the crap I was being put through. Then he was all glad that it happened so I could give "the awesome Gilbert" a chance. I slammed the door in his face. It was very satisfying. He then knocked again; he wouldn't give up. I finally gave in and opened the door for him. He was standing there like a deflated balloon. I felt bad for him so I invited him in and we sat and talked a bit. I don't know how this happened, but we are meeting for breakfast tomorrow, and apparently he's paying. Would this count for a date? When he left he kissed my cheek again. I think I was blushing. What the hell has come over me?...

Dear Diary,

AFTER SCHOOL

I couldn't write before now. I woke up a little later than I had planned so I had to run to the meeting place, the same where I met Roddy just yesterday where things ended badly. Gilbert was sitting at a back table, waiting for me to arrive. I stood at the end of the table panting and he looked up at me with a grin. I sat down with a quick "hey" just as the waitress too our orders. After she left there was an awkward silence. Then he started rambling about school, the weather, and friends. He stopped and blushed red when I giggled. I told him I thought he was cute. Then he was like, "I'm not cute, I'm manly" but it just made me laugh even more. Our food was delivered and I was surprised that he had manners. I mean, I guess everyone does, but with Gil I was just surprised. I hate to admit it, but my rival was easy to talk to. We had animated talks and when I looked at my phone I was surprised our hour for breakfast was over, and then some. He quickly paid the bill and we ran to school. We got to homeroom just as the bell rang.

Roderich saw us enter together, and in the same state of breathlessness. He glared snobbishly and went back to his practicing. I bet his parents were happy I was out of the picture. To them I was a "distraction" and one Roderich could apparently do without. Gil and I sat next to each other normally, but our chairs were closer and we were talking. I think our class was in shock. Throughout the day we talked and he asked if he could walk me home. When we got to my house he leaned down and picked a flower and then gently put it behind my ear in my hair. My hair flowed through his fingers as he turned away saying he'll see me tomorrow. I stood there for a few moments till I shook myself back into the real world and out of my day dreams. Today has been a day from a dream.

….

I did NOT just say that! I'm going to go do that homework I have been putting off for ages.

Dear Diary,

AT THE END OF THE WEEK, FRIDAY NIGHT

This week has been a blur. Homework, projects, a test, and then there's Gil. I keep telling myself to stop blushing when I write or say his name; it never works. Today Gil finally stayed after he walked me home. I made snacks and when I walked into the room with the TV I had to bop him upside the head for making sexist comments; everything was in jest though. We sat and watched a movie both of us would enjoy, Friday the 13th. Ok, so maybe I'm not much of a horror movie person, but I know Gil enjoys that kind of stuff. Ten minutes into the movie I started moving closer to him in fear. After about thirty minutes I was trembling against him. He sighed and pulled me close asking why I put it in if I was going to be terrified. I just looked at him and he rolled his eyes and pulled me into his lap rubbing my back. Without realizing it I snuggled close and started dozing. He woke me up at the end of the movie with a smile. He said he had to go. I walked him to the door and he thanked me for the food. Then he kissed me; not on the cheek, but on my lips. I was too surprised to react. He smirked, said goodbye and walked home. I stood there, knees weak and my heart racing. I was falling for the "awesome" Gilbert.

Crap, my friends will be here soon for the sleepover. One of the perks of my parents traveling a lot is the freedom that comes with it. I'll write tomorrow to describe what crazy things we get up to tonight.

Dear Diary,

IN THE AFTERNOON THE NEXT DAY

Last night was a blast! Everyone arrived around seven and we ordered pizza. We danced around to loud music until the pizza arrived. Then we popped in a chick flick, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. We laughed, we cried, we screamed at the drama. After that was done, Elisa suggested truth or dare. Of course everyone was a little hesitant; especially since the last time it resulted in Elise kissing a fish, Seychelles eating super-hot peppers, and Meimei eating strawberries covered in chocolate off of…well, let's just say our dares get interesting. This time they are rounded on me and asked truth or dare. I always start out with truth and I never break a tradition. They asked about me and Gil. I guess my reddening face told them all they wanted to know. They squealed and glomped me. The next round I went with truth again to be on the safe side. They asked how far Gil and I have gone. They squealed even louder when I told them that he kissed me; now they won't let me live it down. The dares started after that. I ended up in Lingerie, so did Lili. Elise was wearing a short skirt and very revealing shirt, and Seychelles a bikini…why does it always end up like this?

Then there was a crash and a loud curse. Everyone jumped up and ran to the window. I threw it open, and there were all the guys, they had sheepish grins and blushes. I was glaring at all of them. Then I saw Gil at the back, face blood red as he looked at me. All of the girls looked like they could kill. We grabbed the nearest hard object and launched ourselves at them. It must have looked interesting to the neighbors. Scantily clad girls on top of embarrassed and probably turned on boys. I laugh at the thought of it. I ironically was on top of Gilbert, and I think he couldn't have turned any redder. I think I was smirking. Then we beat the shit out of the boys and went back to our party. Maybe THAT will teach them a lesson. After that we settled down and watched another movie. Everyone fell asleep during the movie and we woke up in the morning to the DVD menu theme music. Everyone trooped to the kitchen and, being too tired and sore, had simple cereal. After that everyone helped me clean up and they all left at the same time. Waves, grins, cat calls, and the like we vocalized between us jokingly until they got to the end of my yard. I went back inside and went to take a shower and get comfortable.

Oh, a text from Gil….apologizing. Well, he has to do that in person…Won't that be interesting?~

_

Heh, well I hope this chapter made up for the wait. I was surprised to see how much I got done before spring break, I guess I just forgot to finish it **shrug** any whos, thanks to all my faithful readers, it makes me happy to see how much people like the story, it keeps me writing. Reviews are appreciated, even ones for critique. Till next time, Ciao!~


End file.
